John Stamos
|GebOrt = Cypress, Kalifornien |imdb = 0001764 |twitter = johnstamos}} John Phillip Stamos (*19. August 1963 in Cypress, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler mit irischer und griechischer Herkunft. In Glee stellt er Carl Howell dar. Leben John Phillip Stamos – so sein bürgerlicher Name – wurde 1963 in Kalifornien als ältester von drei Geschwistern geboren. Er hat zwei jüngere Schwestern namens Janeen und Alaina, die beide als Lehrerinnen arbeiten. Der eigentliche Nachname der Familie lautete Stamotopoulos, aber als seine Großeltern aus Griechenland nach Amerika einwanderten, verkürzten sie ihren Namen auf Stamos. Am 19. September 1998 heiratete Stamos die Schauspielerin und Model Rebecca Romijn, die den Doppelnamen Romijn-Stamos annahm. Die Ehe wurde am 01. März 2005 wieder geschieden. Karriere Bekannt wurde John Stamos durch die US-Fernsehserie "Full House", die seit 1987 im Fernsehen läuft. In dieser Serie spielte er die Rolle des Jesse, der ebenfalls griechischer Herkunft war. In der ersten Staffel von "Full House" hatte Jesse den Nachnamen "Cochran", aber die Produzenten der Serie ließen auf Stamos' Bitte hin den Nachnamen von zu "Katsopolis" ändern, um damit seine griechische Herkunft zu unterstreichen. Privat unterhält John Stamos eine enge Beziehung zu Mary-Kate Olsen und Ashley Olsen, die in der Serie abwechselnd seine Nichte Michelle spielten. John Stamos hatte neben der Schauspielerei auch Ambitionen, als Musiker den Durchbruch zu schaffen. Er spielt mehrere Instrumente, darunter Gitarre, Klavier und Schlagzeug. Daneben singt Stamos auch leidenschaftlich gerne. Viele Lieder der Serie "Full House" schrieb er selbst. Seit 1985 tritt er als Gastmusiker bei Beach Boys -Konzerten auf, und die Beach Boys traten bei "Full House" auf. Außerdem nahm er 1992 den Song Forever mit den Beach Boys auf, den er für das Albun Summer In Paradise der Beach Boys auch produzierte. Geschrieben wurde der Song von Dennis Wilson und erschien bereits in den 70er Jahren auf dem Album Sunflower, welches Stamos zu seinem persönlichen Lieblingsalbum der Beach Boys erklärte. Seine letzten Projekte als Produzent waren die Comedyserie "Jack in Progress" und das Fernsehdrama "The Two Mr. Kissels". "Jake in Progress" hatte am 13. März auf dem amerikanischen Sender ABC Premiere. Die erste Staffel (vom 13. März 2005 bis 28. April 2005) umfasste 13 Folgen, die zweite Staffel wurde im Herbst 2005 in Los Angeles und New York gedreht und im Frühjahr 2006 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Inzwischen wurde die Serie vom Sender ABC wieder abgesetzt. Nachdem er bereits im November 2005 eine zwei Episoden umfassende Gastrolle als Rettungssanitäter in der erfolgreichen und langlebigen US-amerikanischen Krankenhausserie "Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme" gespielt hatte, gehörte er mit Beginn der 13. Staffel von 2006 bis 2009 als Assistenzarzt Tony Gates zur Stammbesesetzung. Im März 2006 war er einer der Synchronsprecher des Films "Farce of the Penguins", einer Zeichentrickparodie auf den erfolgreichen Dokumentarfilm "Die Reise der Pinguine". Bei diesem Film führte Bob Saget, ein Schauspielerkollege aus "Full House", Regie. Ursprünglich sollte der Film noch 2006 in den Kinos starten, wurde dann aber zurückgezogen und erschien im Januar 2007 in den USA auf DVD. Im Sommer 2006 drehte er in Kanada den TV-Film "Wedding Wars", der im Dezember 2006 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. Von Dezember 2006 bis Januar 2007 stand er in Toronto mit dem Rapper P. Diddy für das TV-Drama "A Raisin in the Sun" vor der Kamera, in dem es um eine afrikanisch-amerikanische Familie geht, die gegen Rassismus anzukämpfen hat. Stamos war auch als Moderator tätig, so z.B. bei "Elvis: The Tribute" (1994) und "The List" (1999–2001). Außerdem engagiert er sich für verschiedene Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen: So unterstützt er die Vanguard Cancer Foundation, die sich für Krebskranke einsetzt, ist Mitglied der Starlight Foundation, die es kranken Kindern ermöglicht "ihre" Stars zu treffen. Am 25. September 2005 gab er gemeinsam mit den Beach Boys ein Benefizkonzert für die Opfer des Hurrikans Katrina. Zudem moderierte er am 8. Oktober 2005 die Gala "Blast from the Past" der Vanguard Cancer Foundation. Am 16. November 2009 erhielt er einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. Im April 2015 gab Stamos bekannt, dass er als Gasstar und Produzent im dreizehn Episoden umfassenden Revival von "Full House", "Fuller House", mitwirken wird. Geplanter Ausstrahlungstermin ist 2016. Im Juni 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Stamos eine wiederkehrende Rolle in FOXs "Scream Queens" als Dr. Brock Holt in der zweiten Staffel spielt, die am 20. September ausgestrahlt wird. Filmografie Filme *1984: Dreams *1985: Alice im Wunderland *1986: Lance – Stirb niemals jung *1989: Tochter der Nacht *1991: Born to Ride *1991: Im Banne des Entführers *1993: Im Bann der Tiefe *1998: Papas zweiter Frühling *1999: Versiegelt mit einem Kuss *2000: Fortunate Son *2000: How to Marry a Billionaire: A Christmas Tale *2000: Dropping out *2000: The Beach Boys: An American Family *2001: Grownups *2001: Thieves *2002: Femme Fatale *2003: Party Monster *2006: Die verrückte Reise der Pinguine *2006: Wedding Wars *2008: A Raisin in the Sun *2010: Father of Invention *2010: Entourage *2012: Secrets of Eden *2014: My Man is a loser *2015: Grandfathered Serien *1982–1984: General Hospital *1986–1987: Du schon wieder *1987–1995: Full House *1993: Geschichten aud der Gruft *1994: Der Kuss des Skorpions *1994: Eine starke Familie *1995: Baywatch *1997: Eine himmlische Kupplerin *2003: Friends *2004: I am Stamos *2004: Knots *2005–2006: Jake in Progress *2005–2009: Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme *2010: Glee *2011: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1 Folge) *2011: Two and a Half Men (1 Folge, Staffel 9) *2013: The New Normal (5 Folgen) *2013: Dr. Dani Santino – Spiel des Lebens (Staffel 3) *2015-2016: Galavant (2 Episoden) *2016: Fuller House *2016: Scream Queens Theater und Musical *Nine (Musical) *How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (Musical) *Cabaret *Bye Bye Birdie (Broadway) *Hairspray (Musical) Trivia *Seine Mutter kommt aus England und ist irischer Herkunft und sein Vater ist ein Immigrant aus Paraguay mit griechischer Herkunft. *Als Will in Acafellas Emma hinzuzieht, ob er den Mut hat seine Träume voranzutreiben oder nicht, antwortet sie: "Nun, sie sagen, es braucht mehr Sicherheit als Talent, ein Star zu sein ... ich meine ...sieh dir nur John Stamos an", womit sie den Schauspieler erwähnt, bevor dieser in Glee auftritt. *Er spielte ebenfalls in "The New Normal", was auch von Ryan Murphy geschrieben wurde. *Er ist der erste Schauspieler von Glee. der einen Auftritt in "General Hospital" hatte. Ihm folgten Ricky Martin und Katie Couric. *Er ist der dritte Glee-Schauspieler, der bei "Scream Queens" mitspielt. Die erste war Lea Michele, die zweite Jennifer Aspen und der vierte ist James Earl III. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2